Stabilizer bar systems are designed to provide resistance to roll between the suspension and the body of an automobile during differentiated, or side to side, wheel travel. Typically, the stabilizer bar is connected to the body structure of the vehicle through isolating bushings, and the ends of the stabilizer bar are connected to the suspension of the vehicle through various types of articulating end links. These end links require additional components, such as threaded fasteners, to secure them to the suspension. Methods of connecting the stabilizer bar to other components of the vehicle suspension typically include machined in features and multi-part end link arrangements. Many of these arrangements provide force transfer from the stabilizer bar to the end link only through frictional contact of the sides of the stabilizer bar and the mating surfaces of the end link. Therefore, typical end links require machining of the stabilizer bar and include multiple components of their own, while providing less than optimal force transfer from the stabilizer bar.
As seen from the above discussion, there is a need for a stabilizer bar having an end link that is less complicated, less expensive, and of lighter weight, and that provides more efficient force transfer between the stabilizer bar and end link.